


Fighting For Freedom

by WrC



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, King Hiccup, M/M, Porn With Plot, RP converted to Fic, Sex Slave Jack, Slavery, Smut, The plot shall thicken worry not, With some medieval flair, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: Based off an RP with frostbitten-pooka-roo @ tumblr! Hiccup is forced to choose a new slave, and a gorgeous, white-haired man catches his eye.Specific warnings are provided at the start of every chapter.





	1. A New Master

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fighting For Freedom 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320319) by WrC, Frostbitten-pooka-roo. 



> I changed the layout a little to a fic-format for your enjoyment, but since it originates from an RP it might read different than a regular fic :)
> 
> This chapter: Jack is a sex-slave. No explicit content in this chapter.

Hiccup sat on his throne, physically comfortable thanks to a soft pillow or two, but mentally in great discomfort. Slavery was a most common thing in these lands, but no matter what his father, and later his advisers had tried to teach him, he did not like it. The kingdom was not stable enough to abolish it, however, and Hiccup realized all too well it would be his head on a spike if he decided to try anyway. So he abode it, accepting it for now and trying to steer clear of that as much as possible.

The cause of his current mental discomfort was not just the existence of slavery all around him, however. On this particular day, guests had come to his court. The Bludvist family, one of the great houses in the north. Great battle veterans… but also fervent slave traders. And as customs demanded, they’d brought gifts for their king, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Third of his Name, Ruler of the United Northern Kingdoms. The gift in question, predictably, were slaves. Hiccup had no choice but to accept and appear thankful, and he dutifully played along, professionally hiding the fact that his stomach was making back-flips like a star athlete.

“Your Highness, you may choose whomever pleases you.” A set of workers and servants had already been transferred to Hiccup’s care before this, and his slavekeeper had ushered them out of the room. All that was left now, was- “All of these slaves are highly trained in the arts of bodily pleasure, I assure you. Who would you prefer?”

Seated on the floor besides DragoBludvist was Jack, his blue eyes quietly glancing up to stare at the line of slaves offered out for his Majesty to pic from. Jack had accompanied his master to the court of King Hiccup on the terms that he was only there to show off the beauty and elegance of his master’s craftsmanship in training and owning slaves. Jack himself was a favorite of the Bludvist family for his looks, but not so much his temperament or mouth.  Speaking of which, he had a leather bit in his mouth, secured around the back of his head where it was locked.  He was currently going through training; or rather an extension of his training because he had already learned not to speak unless spoken to, but he rarely listened. He was dressed in fine blue silks that draped lightly over his pale frame and his white hair stood out like a heavenly light.  Bright blue eyes looked up at the King and stared boldly, unafraid, while the other slaves kept their eyes lowered to the ground.  He wondered which of them Hiccup would choose.

The King let his eyes wander over the slaves as he tried to bring himself to pick one. He glanced at Lord Bludvist, pretending to think, when he noticed the pale, white-haired slave on the floor staring at him. That was new. The fact that he was bound like that was also uncommon. He must have done something wrong in the eyes of his master to deserve that, and Hiccup couldn’t help but wonder what had happened.

Most striking, however, was the young man’s features. Two thirds of the slaves on the line were female to begin with - not quite what Hiccup looked for in a sex slave. The rest certainly had some good looks, but none of them got even close to this ones mysterious beauty. Even from his submissive sitting position, far away from the throne, Hiccup could tell he was something truly special.

“Can I pick any slave?” He asked Lord Bludvist.

The big man nodded. “Of course, your majesty. These are simply the finest we have to offer!”

“Most generous of you, Lord Bludvist.” Hiccup gave a warm, perfect, fake smile. “I would like him.” He pointed at the blue-clad slave on the floor, staring him right back in the eyes.

Jack’s eyes widened when the King pointed at him, saying he wanted  _him_. Jack had been sure that one of the other slaves would get picked, most likely one of the pretty females. He stared back in disbelief, casting a glance up at Drago in surprise.  Drago seemed surprised as well though he frowned, displeased.  

“Are you sure your Majesty? He’s…still undergoing training…” He explained, not too thrilled about giving away his most beautiful slave.  Jack looked forward at Hiccup again, wondering if the King would change his mind or stay true to his decision.  Jack felt his heartbeat pick up.  King Hiccup’s servants seemed happy and well kept, and at this point, Jack would do anything to get away from his current masters.

Hiccup hummed and pretended to consider that, even though he’d already made up his mind.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’ll be a nice challenge to complete his training myself, my lord.” Hiccup put on a big grin, as if there was nothing he looked forward to more. “He’ll learn his place quickly, I assure you.”

Jack’s eyes sparkled mischievously at Hiccup’s words, his statement like an accepted challenge to Jack.  He would see how well this King could actually handle him and Jack would enjoy testing his limits.  Nothing ever sat well with Drago when it came to Jack’s behavior…but he had the impression that this King had a better sense of humor.

Drago frowned and hesitated a moment before giving a bow. “As you wish your Majesty,” he said and he snapped his fingers. One of his guards took the chain connected to Jack’s cuffed wrists.  "Your slave will be delivered to your chambers. If you ever have any difficulty with him, I would be happy to finish his training if you so wish,” he offered with a dark smile.

Jack stood on bare feet and stared at Hiccup as he was lead out of the room, wondering what his new Master would be like.  He was taken to the Kings chambers and left with his loose chain and cuffed wrists.  The bit was left in his mouth as the guard left and Jack looked around a moment, admiring the grand chambers before flopping back onto the large bed and sighing through his nose, closing his eyes and laughing quietly to himself.  

* * *

Once the initial reception was over Hiccup sat through brief refreshments - the more elaborate version of bread and salt, befitting of the royal court - as he made smalltalk with Bludvist and the other lords. When that was finally over, he had a few hours before the banquet in the evening would take place. The guests retreated to their quarters to get installed there, and Hiccup went to his own chambers to recharge for the feast that night. Politics were so dreadful.

He opened the doors to his chambers, giving a nod to the guard on duty. He put his sword on a hook by the door and a servant helped him out of his royal cloak. An ungainly, heavy thing that was. He unceremoniously handed the servant his crown as well.

A bath. That was what he needed right now.  He moved from the antechamber through his bedchamber, heading for the bathroom… and stopped. The pale, blue-clad slave was on his bed. His hands were still bound with a loose chain and the mouthpiece was still in. Honestly, the impending doom of the banquet had pushed away any thoughts of this uncomfortable situation… Jack cast a careless glance over at the King and stared for a moment.

“Meridith, dear.” A red-haired servant appeared from the bathroom. “Please take off his mouth-piece and give him food and drink.” Hiccup sighed and gave a weak smile. “We should talk after my bath.”

Jack sat up as the servant neared him and set about removing the bit from his mouth.  Jack sighed in relief once it was taken away and he stretched his jaw a bit, the muscles having started to ache a little.  He stared at Hiccup and smirked faintly, giving a light bow from where he lounged on the bed.  

“As you wish  _master,_ ” he purred a bit teasingly and flopped back onto the soft bed, closing his eyes.

Hiccup grinned and moved to take his bath. He stripped and let himself slide into the warm water with a satisfied sigh. He bathed alone. He often insisted that servants do not help him, as it was his conviction that they had better things to do than bathe a completely capable person. As the water warmed him, he considered Jack. That had been an unexpected tone for a slave, but Hiccup actually liked it. Not many would dare speak so teasingly to him. Now he thought about it, he could have expected this kind of attitude. Jack was not bound and gagged without reason.

As Hiccup bathed, Meridith sent for food. She put the mouth-piece away and regarded Jack with a smile.

“Don’t worry. He’s a very kind master,” she assured Jack. “He treats his servants better than anyone I know. Food will be served in the adjacent room, by the way.”

Jack glanced at her and smiled slightly. He nodded, sitting up.

“Thank you,” he said and moved off the bed, walking to the next room and finding a tray of food. He sat down besides it and started to eat, stuffing a scone into his mouth. He then ate the pieces of cooked pheasant that were laid out for him along with some steamed and seasoned vegetables. This was certainly better than the scraps or cold mush Drago would feed him, and Jack wondered if he would always be fed like this. He drank the water given to him as well, gulping it down rather greedily. It didn’t take long until he was full, his stomach being rather small due to how little he had eaten under Drago’s care.

Hiccup decided he’d soaked enough. He shook off some particularly persistent thoughts about the appealing body of the slave on his bed, got out, dried off, and donned a bathrobe. He found Jack at the table in the antechamber and he sat down, opposite of the slave. For a moment he didn’t say anything. He just watched, observed, and assessed.

Jack had just finished eating when Hiccup returned and sat across from him, staring at him.  Jack stared right back, observing the other as well.  After a moment he leaned back in his seat a bit and tilted his head slightly with a smirk.  

“I take it you like what you see? You must or you wouldn’t have chosen me.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but blush a little, felling called out. “Well, yes. You are beautiful.” Up close the man was even more stunning. The contrast between his blue eyes and white hair, the almost see-through silk clothes. Hiccup swallowed.

“What’s your name?” Hiccup asked.

Jack smirked slightly, sensing he had the other smitten.

“Jack,” he answered, conscious of how he was sitting. He let his legs relax open slightly, leaning back comfortably against the back of the sofa as the light silks slipped slightly, exposing flawless pale thighs and a bit of his stomach. “I’m as experienced as any sex slave, your Majesty… though I’ve been told I have a mouth,” he purred, observing Hiccup’s reaction.

The ‘big mouth’ made Hiccup chuckle and he mumbled a “You don’t say…” as his eyes were inadvertently drawn to the exposed skin. Jack was perfect, his skin flawless and soft, with not a single hair on his stomach. Hiccup decided to not be embarrassed and tried to turn things around by just blatantly staring, taking in the lovely sight.

“Quite the seducer too it seems,” he smirked at Jack, not at all annoyed by the game of nonchalance he was playing.

Jack noticed Hiccup staring and smirked lightly.  

“Yes, you might want to keep that bit handy,” he remarked and he was quiet a moment, just staring back at Hiccup, letting the King admire.  Some men wouldn’t hesitate; they would have already had Jack on his hands and knees and be rutting into him, but this new master seemed different.  He seemed to care more about how Jack felt and that was refreshing, though Jack couldn’t help but tease him about it.  He tilted his head again, smirking lightly at the King.  

"Aren’t you going to properly inspect your gift? I may have a flaw…you might not be satisfied and wish to return me,” he mused teasingly, letting his legs spread slowly.

“I see no flaws,” mumbled Hiccup, distracted again by the slow reveal of more skin. He felt himself growing hard under his robes, and he was glad they were seated at opposite ends of a table. Suddenly, he looked Jack in the eyes.

"I wouldn’t be surprised with some minor scars though, considering how talkative you are.” He smirked back.

Jack’s smirk slowly fell and he looked down, a moment of vulnerability coming over him.

Hiccup frowned. “In all seriousness, Jack, I am not your previous master. And I did not pick you just because of your looks. Sure, they…” he let his eyes wander again “… played a role. But there was more.” Hiccup sighed. “I’m pretty sure you would have been dead by the next time Drago visited my court.”

Jack looked back up at Hiccup, a bit put off by the King’s words. He resisted rolling his eyes and stood up, the silks falling to hide pale skin again.

“So what, am I supposed to thank you? I can take care of myself, I always have.“ He said a bit defensively and walked away, pulling the silks a bit more around his shoulders to hide the scars over his back.

“Jack,” Hiccup said calmly, getting up himself. He chewed his lip, realizing he’d made a mistake with the joke about scars, obviously.

Jack stopped and turned, looking back at the King with a frown and a slight glare, expecting him to say something more, but after a moment Jack sighed and looked away, still a little upset.

"What is it you want with me? You and I both know what I’m used for, yet you want more from me than that? What else is it you want?”

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup said. “For upsetting you.” Hiccup walked closer, but did not get within an intimate range. “Yes, I know what you’re for, but I’m not in the business of raping slaves. I just…” Hiccup swallowed and looked away, staring at the fluffy curtains instead. What he wanted was someone to dine with of his own choosing instead of a state official, someone to share a bed with. He wanted to save this miserable looking slave from one of the hardest slavers in the kingdom. He wanted to end slavery altogether and at the same time he wanted to play along to keep his subjects appeased.

“I do not want your gratitude. I’m sure you are capable of caring for yourself. But I want some mutual respect, and we’ll see where we go from there.”

Jack listened, skeptical at first but then his eyes widened slightly at the King’s words and he stared at him.  It had been so long since Jack had been shown even a sliver of kindness or not threatened with obedience by force that it was almost too much for him to comprehend… but what his new master wanted seemed far better than any relationship he and Drago had ever had.  Jack hesitated a moment longer before giving a slow nod, the first time he actually took Hiccup seriously.  

“Alright, Master,” he said quietly, in all seriousness.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you. Your room will be adjacent to my quarters,” Hiccup explained. He walked to a wall that had a curtain covering it, Jack following his Master. He pulled the heavy cloth aside, revealing a door. Hiccup tied the curtain out of the way and opened the door, showing a well-lit room with a big, canopy bed.

Hiccup stepped aside to let Jack in. Jack’s eyes widened in surprise when he stepped inside. He stared in awe at the luxurious living quarters. He stared for a long moment, taking in the amazing, soft looking canopy bed with purple curtains all around. There was plenty of room to sit in the abundance of pillows on the floor. In a corner was a small table with two chairs, and close to the bed was a basin to wash in. There was a glass-inlaid door, leading to a balcony.

“This is yours,” Hiccup said. There is no lock, but people are polite enough to knock around here.“

Jack gently ran his hand over the dark oak table in slight disbelief before looking up at Hiccup, blue eyes wide.  

"It’s mine?” he asked in shock, hardly believing he had a room of his own, let alone one with such beautiful quality.

Hiccup nodded, both pleased and shocked at the same time with Jack’s disbelief.

“People will expect you to be close, considering your role. But that doesn’t mean you get no privacy. Slavery is… a harsh thing. I prefer basic human decency, you know. Besides, you are the King’s” -he considered the next word carefully- “companion now. The room comes with that.”

“Companion?” Jack laughed lightly at the title and Hiccup chuckled along.

“I’ve been called many things but never that…” Jack said. “I think I prefer it though.” He smiled lightly at Hiccup and moved to sit on the bed, admiring the softness of the sheets.  He then looked up at Hiccup with a serious expression. “Thank you, Master,” he said genuinely.

Hiccup felt a warmth in his chest.

"It’s okay to smile, you know,” the Kings said with a light tone. "But you’re welcome, Jack. Welcome to my court.”


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack bigmouths a guest of Hiccup, and the King is forced to act upon it.

That very same night, after the guests had settled in properly, was the banquet. The newly gifted slaves were immediately put to use; they had to be ‘shown off’ after all. The newly chosen sex slave had the ‘honor’ of serving the King himself, kneeling besides the throne whenever he was not needed to serve food or drink to him, or the ones directly around him. Music filled the grand hall, and round after round of delicious food was served, alternated with performances from the best bards and jongleurs, and even a fire-spitter who almost set the roof on fire.

Remembering Hiccup’s words of agreement and mutual respect, Jack decided to try and behave for once on Hiccup’s behalf, and the King had left Jack’s mouthpiece in his room. Drago was still exchanging pleasantries with Hiccup, and the King wished he’d get down to business. He rather had the serious conversations during the dinner instead of hours and hours into the night.

Meanwhile, Jack did his job well, remaining quiet and serving his new master food and drink as well as the guests closest to him. Jack still wore his cuffs and draping silks. He knew how to tease, walking gracefully with a slight sway in his hips, his posture straight and elegant. He knew he was on display and he didn't want to disappoint after all.  Besides, it was fun to tease the other guests, knowing they couldn't touch him. Daring a glance at his old Master, Jack was pleased to realize that Drago seemed surprised by Jack's good behavior, and Jack knew that only fueled the envy within Drago that Jack was no longer his.  

When he wasn't serving, Jack knelt on a pillow on the floor by Hiccup's feet, leaning slightly against the throne as he let one pale leg relax out, the silks riding up his leg a bit.  Jack entertained himself by watching the various guests throughout the Great Hall, remaining quiet and polite.

That is, until a loud clatter sounded over on the side and Jack jumped slightly. All eyes turned to one of the guests,  a Lord, who had stood up and loomed over his own slave which now cowered into a frog bow under him.  Jack's eyes widened and he felt a pang of pity for the slave and anger at the Lord.  

"You clumsy, stupid fool!" The Lord scolded his slave, gesturing to the spilled platter of wine goblets.  "Look how you've embarrassed me!" He hissed and reached down, fisting his hand into the young slave boys hair. He yanked him up before striking him hard across the face.  The slave boy yelped and cowered but before the Lord could hit him again, Jack was on his feet.

"Hey, asshole!" he yelled out loudly. He addressed the Lord with an angry glare, staring him down without fear.  The whole room was shocked into silence and the Lord stared at Jack in disbelief.  Jack just glared back angrily.  

"Next time maybe get you and your friends your own damn drinks,” Jack growled loudly.

Not a single word was said in the whole great hall. Even the dogs had gone quiet. The Lord in question was staring at Jack in a very fish-like manner, his mouth opening and closing without producing any sound. Drago was the first to find his voice.

“YOU INSOLENT DOG!” he roared. Drago turned to Hiccup with a distinct ‘I told you so’ look on his face.

The insulted Lord completely forgot about his own slave and stomped over to Jack, hand on his sword. Thankfully the other lords at his side stopped him from actually drawing a weapon, or it the evening would have been even messier than that wedding at the Frey’s. Jack did not even flinch, glaring at the Lord.

“I will cut your throat!” the Lord yelled at Jack. Bludvist held up a hand to calm him - and possibly keep him from insulting the King.

As Drago and the Lord seemed to burst with rage, Jack stood his ground firmly, glaring at them both, unafraid of his fate.  He knew he would be punished but he could not just sit there while a fellow slave, one younger than him, take such treatment.  He would gladly take the blunt of the punishment and hold their anger's attention if it meant he could spare that for someone else.

“Calm down, my lord,” Bludvist said with a sickeningly sweet voice to his angered companion. “I’m sure our Majesty will punish this piece of slave-filth accordingly.” He gave Jack a Look, just so the slave knew exactly how pleased Drago was with this.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was having some trouble recovering from a heart attack. What in Gods’ names was Jack thinking?! He’d been so well behaved! Hiccup realized he was gaping at Drago and Jack, and his mouth snapped shut. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, naturally, my lords. This is unacceptable. Please, forgive me, this slave is not yet properly trained. I shall see to it that he is punished accordingly.” Hiccup hoped that they would be satisfied with this, but he feared they would want to see blood.

Jack glanced at Hiccup with a frown, knowing Hiccup's attempt at satisfying the others with mere words would not do; they wanted proof. Jack feeling was right and stared back at the Lord defiantly, glaring at him as the Lord shook his head at Hiccup and huffed angrily.  

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but that will not do," the Lord growled. Drago nodded in agreement and all eyes seemed to turn to Hiccup for his decision which public punishment would best suit Jack.  

Jack didn't look at Hiccup but looked to the slave he had distracted the anger away from, the young boy staring at him in shock and gratitude. That made it worth it to Jack. Hiccup did not fail to notice this, and it broke his heart. He averted his gaze.

“To the courtyard with him,” the King ordered coldly. “Fifteen strikes with the whip.” A servant went away to fetch the executioner who would perform the whipping. “I invite you to join me in the courtyard, my lords, to witness the punishment.”

Jack heard Hiccup's decision but he offered a small smile to the slave boy before two of Hiccup's guards grabbed Jack's arms roughly and escorted him out to the courtyard.  The guests of the banquet followed, all muttering about themselves.  Drago and the offended Lord followed as well, eager to see the punishment.

Hiccup’s expression was carefully blank as they walked outside to hide his inner turmoil. He sympathized with Jack, he really did… but he had no choice. The slave was dragged up onto a platform for all to see and his cuffed wrists were chained above his head to the tall sturdy beam he was facing.  He breathed a slow breath, closing his eyes a moment as he mentally prepared for the punishment.  The executioner arrived shortly after and stepped up behind Jack, grabbing his fine blue silks over his back and tugging harshly, causing them to rip as he exposed Jack's back.  White whip scars from previous lashings crisscrossed over his back and Jack shivered slightly as he felt the gentle breeze blow by.  

The King sucked in a sharp breath when the pale scars were revealed. He gave Bludvist a surprised look, but the man only had eyes for the stage, a little smile on his lips. Revolting.

The executioner unraveled his long whip as he took a few steps back to get in range and then after a moment of hesitation, he swung his arm back and lashed it forward harshly, bringing the whip down hard across Jack's back.  

"Mnph!" Jack muffled a cry of pain as he lurched forward against the beam, the harsh sting of the whip setting a line of fire-like pain across his back. It left a red slice in its wake. Hiccup had tried to steel himself for what was to come, but he still flinched when Jack was hit. His ‘companion’ was panting and trembled slightly, his hands fisting tightly where they were bound. Blue eyes stared at Hiccup, a mix of emotions in them eyes before they were forced tightly shut again as another lash was brought down on Jack. His whole body jolted again but he kept in his voice, biting his lip hard.

A drop of blood welled up from the cut and trickled down Jack’s back even before the whip struck again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Jack endured every hard lash of the whip, his voice escaping him eventually when the pain became too much. Every pained sound was like a dagger to Hiccup’s chest. Nothing of this punishment was just, and that Lord had been a true asshole. Yet there Jack was, getting his back torn up.

By the end, the slave was limp in his cuffs. He was a mess. Barely conscious mess with blood trickling down his back, soaking into his once beautiful silks and dripping down his legs. Satisfied, the crowd went back inside, and Hiccup nodded at Meridith. She was always close when he needed her, and she’d know what to do.

While Hiccup returned to the banquet to pretend all was fine in a performance that would put any mummer to shame, Jack was unchained by gentle and careful hands. Jack whimpered softly and his weight fell limp, in too much pain to support himself. Thankfully he was caught by strong arms and carefully lifted up by a man servant helping Meridith. Meridith gave gentle but urgent instructions to other servants as Jack was carried through the servant quarters back to his room. The physician was fetched, as was hot water, clean towels, and a pain relieving herb. Meridith oversaw Jack’s care and made sure he was handled carefully. As they worked he fell unconscious from the pain.

Hiccup's appetite was gone, and he sat through the banquet dutifully. Rather rudely, he started to talk about the details of the northern kingdom, the taxes, and the border disputes with Drago. It was probably offensive, but Hiccup felt very little for retiring to a backroom with the Lords to drink there for hours. No, he wanted to retire as soon as he could.

As the hours and the banquet dragged on, Meridith stayed with Jack where they had him in his room, laying on his side in his bed.  The doctor had tended to his lashes and tried to help them as much as he could, but in the end all he could do was offer Jack pain reliever and ointment and tightly wrap his torso.  Jack remained unconscious the whole time. He contracted a fever as the hours crept into the night, near the end of the banquet. Meridith was growing worried for Jack's state and hoped Hiccup would retire soon, just so she could notify him of Jack's condition.  The fact that he hadn't woken was unsettling in itself, but now with his fever, Meridith's concern only grew.  

Finally, at long last, business was concluded for the day. Hiccup bid the Lords good night, and right after the last course he excused himself. He went straight to his chambers, still seemingly calm... but when he closed the door behind him, he practically ran to Jack's room. The door was open, and he found Meridith besides Jack's bed.

"How is he?" he asked quietly.

Meridith stood from where she had been sitting by Jack's bed and gave a short bow to Hiccup.  "You're Majesty... he passed out when we carried him here and he hasn't woken since. The physician applied some ointment to his back and wrapped his torso but he's contracted a fever," she explained worriedly, wringing her hands nervously as she watched Hiccup. She started moving about, needing something to do.

"I shall fetch fresh water,” she said quietly and she grabbed the pitcher before leaving. Hiccup nodded and sighed, taking a seat next to Jack’s bed. Jack remained asleep, laying on his side unmoving, his face pale.

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup whispered. “You and your big mouth… I had no choice.” He gently pushed Jack’s sweaty hair aside to feel his brow. The poor man was burning. When Meridith returned with water, Hiccup took a cloth from her and wet it. He pushed it against Jack’s forehead and gently stroked his face, but Jack remained unresponsive.

“Does Master Gothi know about the fever yet?”

“Yes, Sire. She left to fetch some more herbs to better fight the fever. She should be back soon.”

“Tell the guards to let her through. You can retire for the night, Meridith.”

Just then Jack shifted slightly, his head slowly leaning into the cool touch, and he exhaled slowly, his eyelids fluttering weakly to reveal glazed blue eyes, heavy with a feverish haze.

“Jack… take it easy,” Hiccup said softly. “It’ll be all right. Just rest.”

Meridith frowned, still concerned about Jack, but she nodded, bowed, and left.

Jack stared tiredly up at Hiccup, confusion clear in his expression. Through his feverish haze, all he remembered was being punished, the sting of the whip still like fire over his back. The only memories flooding back to him were of old, of Drago punishing him, and of the pain he used to inflict on Jack. Not thinking clearly and afraid he had been given back to Drago, Jack flinched back fearfully. His feverish eyes widened as he lashed out with his fists, trying to fight away whoever it was beside him because there was a chance that it was Drago.

“N-NO!” he cried out in fear, his voice hoarse as his fists hit against Hiccup’s chest and shoulders.

Hiccup startled and shielded himself.

"Jack, calm down!" He grabbed Jack's wrist and restrained him, trying to be as gentle as possible. Hiccup was combat trained though, so his grip could be as tight as it needed to be to stop Jack from moving.

"Jack, please," he said gently. "It's me, you're safe." Jack kept struggling, however, moaning for at Hiccup to get away from him. The King let go one of Jack's wrists for a moment and grabbed the cloth that had fallen from his head onto his face. He tossed it out of the way and tried to comb through Jack's hair despite his attempts to pull away.

"You're dreaming Jack, you have a fever. Please, calm down, you have nothing to fear." Hiccup kept speaking as calm and soft as he could, attempting to calm down the frightened slave.

Jack tried to free his other hand, struggling against his Master… but then he realized it wasn’t Drago’s voice speaking to him or his rough hands holding him down. It was Hiccup. Once he slowly processed that, he calmed down, and Jack blinked in realization up at the King, his face reddening with an embarrassed blush. Jack lowered his eyes then and blinked back tears, not wanting to cry in front of Hiccup.

Just then, Gothi returned and came into the room, bowing at Hiccup and walking over to the bed, immediately stirring some herbs into warm broth. Together they helped Jack sit up, bringing the bowl to his lips and slowly feeding it to him. Grateful for the distraction, Jack swallowed down the broth. Gothi signed to Hiccup that the herbs in it should help with Jack’s fever. Hiccup managed to sign back a ‘thank you’.

“Much appreciated, Master Gothi,” Hiccup said when the broth was all gone and Jack was settled back onto his side. “Will I see you in the morning?”

The old master signed back that she’d come at sunrise to check, but that she could be called if needed during the night. She also gave Hiccup a vial with milk of the poppy, in case the pain woke Jack up during the night.

When Gothi was gone, Hiccup sat back down at Jack’s bedside. He put the cool cloth back on his head. Jack kept reminding himself that he was with Hiccup, not Drago, and that he was being cared for, not punished again.

“You’re in a better place now, Jack,” he promised. The image of the scars on his companions back was still fresh on his mind.

Jack opened his eyes to look tiredly up at Hiccup. He stared at him for a moment, trying to understand that even though he had been punished, Hiccup hadn’t seemed to want to do it or approved of it. And even now, Hiccup was taking care of him. He didn’t understand why Hiccup was so nice to him, but then again, his fever wasn’t allowing much room for clear thinking.

“Thank you,” Jack said softly, staring up at Hiccup.

“Try to sleep. I’ll be here,” Hiccup promised.

“I’m sorry…” Jack said seriously before his eyes slipped closed again, exhaustion taking him over.

“So am I, Jack,” Hiccup whispered. “So am I.”

The King stayed by Jack's bedside that night, feeling like a shitty human being overall. It was ultimately his fault that Jack was in this condition, which felt even worse since he'd promised things were different here. Granted, Jack had spoken in a way that could have gotten him killed, but still. Hiccup couldn't help but beat himself up over it.

Once during the night, Jack woke up, and Hiccup gave him some milk of the poppy to help him get back to sleep. Eventually, the king dozed off himself. Still sitting on the chair but with his head resting on Jack's pillow, he fell asleep.

When Jack woke the next morning, he expected to be alone. But when he opened his eyes, he surprisingly saw Hiccup’s face in front of him, and he realized the King had stayed with him all night. Jack stayed quiet and just observed the other sleeping, smiling lightly at how Hiccup had stayed true to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepeare for smuts next chapter :D


End file.
